Mutual friend
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: Molly is moving into 221C and Sherlock, John and her best friend Mary are helping, sequel to 'Purely for convenience' but can be read alone. If you want to find out what happens to Sherlock and Molly then read that though! Fluffy one-shot for now, but will carry on if requested. FLUFF!


**Here is my John/Mary spinoff from my fic 'purely for convenience' but I think it can probably read as a stand alone. Probably just a oneshot, but you never know! **

When Molly planned to move into 221C, she needed someone with a car that could aid with moving her things, her friend Mary Morstan ran a van rental company, so she got in touch with her best friend from university and asked her if she could loan one to her. During the phone call Mary and Molly started catching up, re-living their old days in uni together. Mary ended up offering to come up and drive the van personally and aid her with packing up, as it would be a great chance to catch up properly.

Moving day came around quickly, and Mary had arrived early so that they could get a head start before Molly's other two friends came. When Mary asked who the mysterious friends were, Molly just told her that she would know them when she saw them. Molly had received an email from her sending a link to Johns blog recording Sherlock's adventures, she never told her friend that she knew them both, but she knew Mary was a fan and it would be a nice surprise for her.

As Mary set to work packing up Molly's DVD's, there was a knock at the door, she heard two male voices and turned her head to see who it was. She made eye contact straight away with the shorter of the two men, she recognised him from his blog icon. John Watson, was staring at her whilst she was wearing her old leggings and a scruffy Tshirt with a hedgehog on it.

_Oh how embarrassing! I look a mess and one of the cutest people on Earth can see me. I bet that's Sherlock next to him, he's probably deducing what a tramp I am._

'John, Sherlock, this is my friend from uni, Mary Morstan, Mary, this is the great Sherlock Holmes and his flatmate slash side kick John.' Molly introduced them. Sherlock shook her hand, as did John.

'Nice to meet you both, Mr. Holmes I am a fan of your work and Dr. Watson, you're writing is beyond compare, I am simply attached to your blog.' She said with a smile, trying to hide her nerves and embarrassment.

'Please call me John and thank you very much, that means a lot.' The blogger said with a blush.

'Well, anyone want to help me with Molly's stash of books? I swear this woman needs to go on Hoarders.' Mary asked. John immediately volunteered, to Mary's surprise and pleasure. She was going to be alone with John Watson.

'So you and Molly were at university together, what did you study?' John asked, breaking the ice a little.

'Well my father ran a van rental business and never had a son to pass it on to, so I decided to study business and marketing, so I run the place now, did you train at Barts? Just, with you being an army doctor and all.' She asked, cringing at how creepy she sounded, knowing almost everything about the man.

'Yes, I trained at Barts, you have read the blogs haven't you.' John smiled, seeming pleased that he had found a fan.

They continues rooting through the books and putting them neatly into boxes. The majority of Molly's books were biology related, as she was a pathologist, but she had lots of classic novels. John quickly glanced over each title as he put it in the box.

_Dracula_

_Frankenstein_

_Wuthering heights _

_Jayne Eyre_

'So Mary, what sort of things do you read?' he asked, keeping up the conversation.

'Well nothing like Molly, I don't really think about what I'm reading, I usually just pick up any old random book, I find that often the most obscure authors have the best stories that people can relate to.' She commented, trying to sound somewhat intellectual when it came to English literature, because in truth, she hardly ever read, at least if she told him she read obscure books, there would be no discussions. 'What about yourself. Do you ever have chance to read? With Sherlock and his shenanigans?'

'Hardly ever, my brain can only sit and read in silence, and if Sherlock isn't blowing the kitchen up, he's playing the violin or screaming at Jeremy Kyle on TV.' John said bitterly, causing her to giggle.

'Hey, do you think there is something going on with Sherlock and Molly?' she asked. Mary knew that Molly was infatuated with someone, although she hadn't mentioned who. The pair were now alone in her room packing up her clothes.

Before John had the opportunity to answer, Molly walked out asking whether they wanted tea or coffee. Once she had put the kettle on, John said to Molly.

'I gave your note to Sherlock by the way, I found it when I came to pick some of your stuff up.' Molly nodded and took two cups into her room. Mary looked at John in confusion.

'What note?' she inquired, curious as to what was going on with her old friend. John shuffled awkwardly and blushed slightly before saying.

'How's about I tell you over dinner sometime? You don't have to, I mean...'

'I would love to.' Mary interjected, grabbing a pen and writing her mobile number on the doctors hand.

They both smiled at each other in that awkward manner that can only be considered adorable. They carried on with what they were doing until John coughed awkwardly, wearing a smirk at the same time.

'What?' Mary asked. 'What are you looking at?' she reached and grabbed the book that John was holding out of his hand and took a look at the front cover. She started whaling at what she saw, the laughter wouldn't stop, causing John to chuckle silently, trying uselessly to prevent Molly and Sherlock hearing them. Mary rested her head on Johns shoulder still laughing. Molly stormed out of the room, looking like she knew what was going on.

'Oh no.' Molly's face dropped and she ran out of the living room to where Mary and John were packing up her books. When she appeared, Mary burst into fits of hysterical laughter, as John reddened and chuckled under his breath.

'You are so caught!.' Mary howled.

'Stop it! Put it down!' Molly cried as her face turned beetroot red.

'What if I don't? Will you set Mr. Grey on me?' she chortled. Sherlock strolled into the room, a look of confusion upon his face.

'What's going on?' he enquired.

'Molly has been reading 50 shades of grey.' John whispered, even though everyone can hear, causing everyone to chuckle, even if Molly chuckled out of awkwardness.

'What's that? Why is it funny?' Sherlock asked looking confused.

'NOTHING!' Molly almost shouted. 'Sherlock, can you and John take these down to the car please?' she asked pointing at a pile of boxes. The two men grabbed two boxed each and began making their way down the stairs.

'Sooo, you and John?' Molly smirked at her friend who blushed but wasn't going to give anything away.

'So, you read 50 shades of grey?'

'SHUT UP!'

**Do you want me to continue or leave it as a fluffy one-shot, either way I don't mind! Please review.**


End file.
